


宇植/为你点亮的夜晚

by anita201955



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita201955/pseuds/anita201955
Summary: 历史架空注意/有原型参考（一小部分）/ooc是我的ABO/朝国小怂包亡国亲王omega植&杀人不眨眼敌国高官alpha宇信息素味道是 苦橙花小鹿和苏格兰威士忌小徐
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	宇植/为你点亮的夜晚

徐家宅邸中，错落着许多院子，最特别的是家主夫人的那一院。

在花园之后的清澈湖泊，要划小舟至一座湖中小亭而上，一路蜿蜒走上四十余步台阶，才能踏入门槛。

初代家主爱妻如命，唯恐他人觊觎自己的美妻，特特造了这样一座美轮美奂的屋宇来隔绝外界的目光。

就好比是金打的笼子——再好看，也是笼子。

陆东植坐在飘窗前，出神地看着下面的湖泊。不，不应该用看这个字，因为他已经瞎了。但就算是不用看，他也能知道，湖面之上飘满了点燃的红烛，小亭中亦是，飘起的纱幔在烛光映照下影影绰绰，真就仿佛是不夜的仙境。

今天是他的生日。

在还没有离开故国的时候，在陆东植还不是徐夫人的时候，他是父亲最疼爱的幼子，是未满十岁就荣封爵位的植亲王。

他出生在黑夜，出生时有四星连珠的天象，被视为不祥。但国王宠溺稚子，将他出生的那一夜定为不夜节。每年，在他的生辰这一天，宫中四处都会点燃明亮的烛火，彻夜不熄。金碧辉煌的王宫，墙上翩翩欲舞的美人，父王在宫中举办奢侈的宴会，来去如云的宾客，所有人都在簇拥他、讨好他。

这是陆东植的童年，珍珠如土金如铁。

陆东植睁大眼睛，好像这样就能从眼前的一片黑暗里看见往日的色彩和光明来——但终究是不能够了。

他已经二十四岁了。

卑贱的，可悲的瞎子。

“今天，大人命令他们在湖上漂起了红烛呢，说是为了庆祝您的生辰。”身后侍女唯恐他现在眼盲心瞎，不知道家主的一番好意，或者，又是怕他日复一日地和徐仁宇争吵下去，让这里的每个人都胆战心惊，提醒他道。

是了，这座偌大宅邸的主人，这个纯金笼子的所有者，叫做徐仁宇，是他的丈夫。

陆东植听了，一言不发，仍旧只是那样坐在飘窗前，身影丝毫未动，好像一根木头一样，没有生命的、早就枯死的。

身后侍女翻了个白眼，在心里暗暗讥讽这个不识好歹的瞎子，叛乱的臣属国的贱种，竟然也敢在这里摆脸色。她是新来的，在陆东植眼睛瞎了之后才换来的佣人，对他并不了解也并不怎么看得起。

因为陆东植曾经是来自朝国的人质——说是来交流学习的王室贵族，但只要不是傻子，谁都能看出来，陆东植、植亲王，只不过是一个无权无势、空有一个名号的傀儡王室送来的人质。这样一个臣属国的质子，能够被许配给他们国家的战神、总司令部的统帅徐仁宇，觉得他是上辈子修来的福气的大有人在。

为了两国亲善，徐大人真是做出了太大的牺牲了。

这个其貌不扬的植亲王，唯一能配上徐大人的地方可能就是，他是一个稀有的omega，才能配得上本国最强的Alpha啊。

——街头巷尾到处都是这样的话。

如果是因为这种可笑的原因的话，就算是要亲手割除自己的腺体，陆东植也绝不会嫁的。他忽然笑出声，事实明明、明明不是这样的啊。陆东植觉得自己好像是做了一场漫长的梦，如果早知如此——又怎么会有当初！

“你来了。”眼盲之后，听觉变得很灵敏，他清楚地听见徐仁宇的脚步声一路走上台阶，掀开门帘，踏入门槛，然后一步一步地逼近他。

“今天是你的生日。”徐仁宇听起来像是有点怀念。

也许的确是值得怀念的。

在那张灯笼纸还没有被烧透之前，在那层遮羞布没有被揭下之前，他们也曾经有过相敬如宾、恩爱结发的时候。

婚后的第一个生辰，徐仁宇带他在外面玩了一整天，他第一次走进这个国家的山野烂漫间，第一次见到和故国相似的风景。

徐仁宇在蔓蔓青草间单膝下跪，握住他的手，郑重又专注地说：“虽然这场婚姻没有受到你的家人的祝福，虽然我知道你一开始没有想嫁给我，但是，东植你在我的眼里不是什么朝国人，不是什么植亲王，你只是我要相伴一生的人。”

陆东植想起儿时母亲房内悬挂的诗词，结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。

恩爱两不疑，他相信了徐仁宇，相信对方是真的想和他恩爱两不疑。

他不知道，有时候如果一个人太想要某样东西，太希望某样东西是真的，他就会说服自己去相信、去确信、深信不疑，那就是真的。

在异国灿烂的午后阳光下，陆东植露出婚后第一个笑容，羞涩又真诚，轻轻地回握住了丈夫的手。

他们在傍晚的时候才回的徐宅。才新婚，徐仁宇却还没有走进过那幽绿湖泊后的秘境，也没有碰过他。

他送陆东植一路穿过花园，正是四五月的时候，槐花开得重重叠叠堆在枝头，清香素雅，簌簌地从枝头被吹落，落在他们俩的肩头发间。

他今晚......会在这里住下吗？陆东植才十七岁，慌张得不知道怎么办才好，紧张的只敢低头走路，是被徐仁宇拉住了手，他才抬起了头。

一抬头，撞入眼帘的就是满湖摇曳烛光，如跌落一地的星子，映照着整片天。

“听说，在你的......家乡，你生日的这天是不夜节。”徐仁宇不知道是从哪里打听来的消息。

从父亲去世，就再也没有人给他过不夜节了。

父亲去世后，年长的alpha哥哥陆东灿匆忙即位，而后不到三个月，朝国首都被攻破，王室被迫与敌国签订了耻辱的亲和协定，将江山拱手他人。明面上说着是两国亲善，实际上，陆氏王族就是一个可笑的傀儡，一层维持最后一点文明的脸面的烂布，受人摆布。

彼时的陆东植才九岁，早早结束了自己的童年。

他的母亲，朝国的王太后，因为反对向敌人垂首称臣，不愿意像狗一样摇尾乞怜，被处决了。陆东植被几个敌国的军人从母亲的怀里扯开，看着自己温柔贤淑的母亲被抓住发髻，被一个耳光打得伏在地上。

高大强壮的男人抽出佩剑，朝向这个尊贵了半生的女人的心脏。

她说：“不要看。”

我的东植啊，低头，不要看。

然后，喷溅出来的鲜血染红了稚子的脸颊。金线重绣的华美衣裳浸透了暗红的血迹，丝绸被晕染成地狱一样的黑色，昂首的凤鸟唱着一声最后的绝唱——那是陆东植的成人礼。

从那一天起，陆东植就总是低着头。

他低着头躲避他人或怜悯或轻蔑的目光，他低着头将眼泪落在没人看得见的地方，他低着头想装作什么都没有发生过，就好像父亲母亲没有死，他依然是那个受尽宠爱的小亲王，被父亲抱在怀里，在不夜节照彻天空的灯火里无忧无虑地大笑。

徐仁宇没有等到自己的小omega欣喜的笑容，却等到了他泪如雨下。

“谢谢......谢谢、谢谢您——”陆东植哭得上气不接下气，踮起脚尖，怯懦又坚定地给了对方一个小心的拥抱。

陆东植的十七岁生日，失去了童贞，得到了一个真心呵护他的爱人——他以为的，爱人。

徐仁宇在一开始，实在是个对他很温柔的人，就是在床笫之间也是极尽温柔之能事。每动一下都问他疼不疼、还要不要，在他的敏感点附近来来去去——最后陆东植不得不哭着求男人快一点、动一动，被扯在情欲的海洋里，坠落、坠落、坠落。

苦橙花的气味在房间里弥漫，纯净又温和的清新中带着微微的苦涩，那苦涩贯穿着甜美的花香和柑橘果香，若隐若现地纠缠着，挥之不去。

从窗外照映进来的暖黄烛光照亮了身上男人的侧脸，柔和朦胧，对着他笑，给他落下无数亲吻。徐仁宇抓着他的腰臀，小幅地捅着他，那巨大的性器在少年初经人事的脆弱甬道里摩擦，要把他逼疯了，快感像是火花沿着脊骨上窜，整个人像是要被戳坏。

“不......不要了......”

“刚刚不是东植自己说要的吗？出尔反尔......这样可不行。”

陆东植因为过于羞耻，咬紧了嘴唇不肯出声。徐仁宇却强势地掰开他的唇齿，将手指伸进去，如同接吻一样搅动他的软舌。

“觉得舒服的话，就叫出来吧。”男人轻柔的话语好像是来自地狱的鬼魅一样诱惑着他。

“我想听你叫出来。”

那断断续续、叫人听了就面红耳热的淫靡声就在红烛轻曳中，在湖面上飘荡了近乎一整夜。

陆东植这会儿再回想起来，七年前的事情，已经恍若隔世。

他和徐仁宇的关系早已恶化，并不是从今年才开始的。这样算来，其实已经有四五年，他们不曾这样心平气和地讲几句话了。

他们争吵过。

陆东植质问过、嘶吼过、逃离过。但他现在觉得好累啊，再也没有力气去吵、去跑，他只想安安静静地坐在这里，微微垂首，好像脱离整个世界。

“朝国政府拒绝了你的回国请求。”徐仁宇把一纸文书丢在他身边。

陆东植还是维持着那个姿势，一动不动。

“我知道了。”

“医生说，你的视神经受了不可逆的损伤，很难再重见光明了。”

“……嗯。”陆东植沉默了片刻。

徐仁宇心头窝火，克制着自己把人拉起来的冲动，他没动手，但终于不肯再在嘴上留情：“陆东植，你清醒一点，你现在就是个没人要的废物、瞎子，只有这里还能容纳你，你应该感恩戴德、心怀感激地好好道谢接受，而不是——”

“而不是什么？”陆东植打断了他的话。

“徐仁宇，”那双空洞的眼睛想要对着他，却对向了一个错误的虚空，“我今天所遭受的一切，本来就是拜你所赐啊。”

徐仁宇森然地笑，好像听到世界上最好笑的笑话。

“拜我所赐？你那无能的哥哥，我只不过是派出了十万军队而已，他就被吓得半死，急忙求和。亲和协定，难道是我摁着他的手签的吗？有本事就殉国，既撒不开荣华富贵，又放不下一条贱命，到底是谁咎由自取？一切事情，不过是有因必有果。”

“至于你嘛……呵呵，陆东植，是你亲口同意嫁给我的，难不成，当初是我逼你嫁给我？是我逼你说不愿意嫁给卓秀浩？”

徐仁宇的声音尖刻到像是变成刀子扎在陆东植的身上、心里。

他说的没有错，是我，是我亲口告诉他，不想嫁给叛国的逆贼卓秀浩，是我亲口同意的与他的婚事——这一切都是我——是我咎由自取，一步错、步步错。

陆东植茫然的双眼里落下两行泪，疼得像是眼球要裂开一样。

他不知道，那并非两行清泪，而是两行艳丽的血痕，开在他惨白如纸的脸上，是这个世界上最绝望的花。

“那你……现在放过我好不好？”陆东植两只手摸索着去找徐仁宇，像是想握住他的手去哀求他。

“我想回家，”二十四岁的青年人，鬓间却早生华发，脸色青白，孱弱得像是风烛残年，“我累了，我想回家。”

男人一把握住他的手腕，像枷锁一样捏紧，捏得他骨头都生疼。

“晚了，陆东植，你就是死，也只能死在这里。”

他被男人粗暴地推倒在飘窗边的软榻上，身后的甬道干涩，徐仁宇有段时间没碰过他了，但浓烈酒液的味道一下子弥漫在空气里，omega的生理本能在告诉他，「你要臣服」。

陆东植咬着牙，偏着头，就算已经看不见了，他也嫌恶男人喷在他脸上的呼吸一样。

然后被徐仁宇扇了一个耳光。

“在这儿装什么清高呢？不是曾经在这里被干过无数次吗？”徐仁宇恶意地说：“你的骚样，从底下都能看得一清二楚。嗯？高贵的亲王殿下，你可要当心，不要被自己的子民看到这样张着腿流骚水的样子啊。”

然后，男人把粗大的性器一下子挺进只用指节匆匆扩张了两下的甬道里。

疼到陆东植几近窒息，不知道自己到底是谁，不知道他自己在做什么。

男人的每一次挺进都像是什么残忍的刑罚，陆东植只想从他身下逃开，但身体却被徐仁宇紧紧钳制着，像是被绑在刑架上接受凌迟的犯人。

可他到底是做错了什么呢？陆东植恍恍惚惚地想。他只不过是在错误的时间、错误的地点，向一个错误的人哭诉了几句……仅此而已啊……

六年前，陆东植十六岁，是远离故国，来到宗主国学习的omega小亲王，长得不算顶出挑，但看面相就是个柔软的人。

实际上，也确实如此。

植亲王府的佣人们可能是全世界最轻松的佣人了，陆东植好伺候，不挑拣吃喝用度，也没有什么古怪要求和爱好。他三餐简朴，不上课的时候，就坐在书房阳台上发呆。就是这样一个好脾气的人，经常被佣人们在背后嘀咕，说他是朝国的贱民，怎么配在帝都享受这样好的待遇。陆东植有时候听见了，也像没听见似的，面无表情地走过去。

他并非生来这样软弱。

五六岁的陆东植，是被倾尽举国之力宠爱的小王子，也曾经骄横地拿着自己的小马鞭就往人身上打。

但十年之后，他已经明白，命运一切的馈赠，都在暗中标好了价格*。他已经把自己的账户透支了，从那以后度过的每一天，他都是在偿还欠款。陆东植不得不忍，他在仇人的土地上，也要对着仇人微笑、俯首，因为一旦他敢表现出不满，他的姊姊、他的兄长，就可能随时暴毙。

被送走的那一天，母亲的五七都还没有过去。披麻戴孝的小亲王，被人从灵位前强行抱了出去，他哭着捶打抱着他的人，姊姊提着裙子在后面追，一路追一路喊，要他别忘了自己从哪里来，说姊姊跟哥哥一定会把东植接回家的。

别害怕——我们会接你回家的，一定、一定会有回家的那一天。

回家。

这两个字支撑着无数个难眠的夜晚，支撑着无数次想要嚎啕大哭的他咽下眼泪，支撑着这个小小的孩子长成少年，从那个娇气得走两步就要人抱、那个骄傲得不可一世的小亲王，变成低眉顺目、恭敬谦和、谁都可以欺负、可以说闲话的陆东植。

只要能活下去，只要能回家，这些苦都算不了什么。

有一个朝国的反抗组织，一直在暗中帮陆东植和国内保持联系，他们告诉陆东植，他的兄长打算以「植亲王已成年，理应回国完成先王定下的婚事」为理由，请求将他送回朝国。

孤苦伶仃地在这片和他有血海深仇的土地呆了七年之后，家这个字眼变得从未有过的唾手可得。陆东植每一天都是高兴的，脚步轻快，就连橙花中一直挥之不去的苦涩都变得浅淡了许多。他终于能离开这个地方了，能回到家里，回到他童年的庇护所，回到姊姊哥哥的怀抱里。

他终于要偿还完自己的债务了。

陆东植快乐得就算是对着朝国投敌的叛徒，都难得地给了个好脸色。

“您好，亲王殿下。”来人是卓秀浩，和他一样大，父亲专门负责管理朝国内务，在陆东植心里一向和“卖国贼”这三个字是划等号的。

他敷衍地点点头，不知道这人又来干什么。

卓秀浩，虽然表面上看上去是个温柔又体贴的人，但绝不是什么好东西。陆东植在他身上闻到腐朽的地牢的味道，潮湿、阴冷，像是潜伏在阴影里的蛇，随时准备向别人咬上一口。

“您的兄长向陛下提出了接您回去完成婚约的请求，您听说了吗？”

阳光下，卓秀浩笑得很纯良，像是一个旧朋友，好心的来跟他说说最近的时闻而已。

陆东植心里咯噔一下，尽力维持姿态，道：“听没听说，和你有什么关系？”

“哈哈......”卓秀浩像是听到了一个大笑话一样，笑了片刻，又忽然停住，留下空气里一片战栗的沉默，“陛下拒绝了您兄长的请求——”

陆东植倏地从长椅上站起来，又被卓秀浩轻柔又沉重地摁着坐下。

“别担心，我的亲王殿下。陛下显然认为，比起您兄长的选择，他给你指派的丈夫更加合适。”

“也就是——我。”

他大脑一片空白，阳光照耀得他双眼失去焦距，陆东植紧紧咬着牙，双手撑着椅面让自己不要失去尊严地瘫在椅子上。

“你、你这个混蛋！”

“哎哟，亲王殿下，您怎么能这么说您的未婚夫呢？”卓秀浩蹲下来，和他平视，“日后，您的生活可都靠着我呢。”

蛇类一样阴湿的呼吸喷在他的颈侧，卓秀浩阴恻恻地笑，离他很近，单手抓住陆东植的肩不让他后退。

“您真好闻......谁能想到——这么傲气的小亲王居然会嫁给——他从来不愿意正眼瞧一下的人呢？”

他放声大笑，松开抓着陆东植的手，走了。

他不是来看望陆东植的。他只是来耀武扬威，告诉陆东植，你那点尊严屁都不是，再怎么高傲地维持自己的贵族姿态，你也不过就是个亡国奴，一个挥之即来召之即去的玩意儿、物件儿。

陆东植其实听说过关于卓秀浩的传闻。在他还小的时候，就曾经听过对方打死家里的奴仆的风言风语，长大之后，关于对方奇特的癖好，也偶有听闻。

他能怎么办呢？他能到哪里去呢？

陆东植看着秋天高远的天空——这个地方不是他的家，是他的黄金囚笼，故乡远在海的那一头、千里之外，要么忍辱负重地嫁给卓秀浩，把自己送进一个更糟糕的笼子，要么死。

可他死了，哥哥会怎么样？姊姊会怎么样？他的故乡会怎么样？

偌大一个天地，他能到哪儿去？

姐姐说，要活下来，东植啊你一定要活下来，总有一天，哥哥姊姊会带你回家。回到梦里的故国，回到他出生、成长的那座宏伟宫殿，回到他的家人身边。

可是，我真的已经坚持不下去了啊......陆东植蜷着坐在长椅上，把自己抱紧。

我真的已经用尽全力了，可是这种生活真的会有结束的那一天吗......

徐仁宇是这个时候见到他的。多年之后，陆东植才知道，他那天是要去参加军部的会议，经过路口的时候堵车很严重，于是徐仁宇心血来潮下来走走，看看路边的风景。

亲王府的花园墙很矮，也就到人腰高。徐仁宇就站在金黄枫红的树林里，抬头欣赏着晚秋的美景，然后看到了离自己三步远外，哭得伤心欲绝的陆东植。

那个时候，见到陆东植，到底是什么样的心情呢？回忆起来，好像是看见一只小猫，一只小奶猫，身上的毛都还是绒毛，轻、软，飘在风里，忽然抬起头，用那双水水的、哭得通红的眼睛委屈巴巴地看了自己一眼，然后又惊慌失措地几乎跳起来，三秒钟内把脸板得像是没事人一样。

只是眼泪还在往下落。

徐仁宇不是那种同情心泛滥的人，甚至，他能算得上是一个没什么感情的人。他亲手杀死了自己的父亲和继母，以及还在襁褓中的弟弟，用一场大火掩盖了自己的罪行。十来岁的徐仁宇已经显示出作为一个危险分子的前兆，他继承了家业和贵族的头衔，然后上了战场，成为敌我中间都赫赫有名的——死神。

但他觉得陆东植很有趣。强撑着不哭的样子，在光线照耀下像个瓷娃娃，让人想把他摔碎，直到白瓷都变成粉末，想看他支离破碎的样子，想看他被玩弄、被损坏、被击败得溃不成军的样子。

“发生了什么吗？”徐仁宇轻轻松松一跃而过低矮石墙，缓缓地靠近陆东植，怕自己吓跑了这只小猫咪。

陆东植显然戒心很重，只是打量了这个不速之客一眼，就要转身离开。

他被这个男人拉住了——对方露出一个笑：“我没有恶意，你遇到了什么困难吗？或许我可以帮助你。你看上去......不太好。”

真的只是......太累了而已。所以才会被人问候一下就泣不成声，所以才会被人随便地关心一下就忍不住想要倾诉。

“这样吗？被迫和一个很危险的人结婚吗？”徐仁宇若有所思，又笑，“这件事情一定会解决的。”

陆东植勉强地笑，心里断定眼前的好心人只不过是在安慰自己罢了。

但这件事情对徐仁宇来说，的确是件小事。

事实上，陆东植就是一个烫手山芋。娶妻娶德，纳妾纳色。首先他是一个臣属国的人质，并无什么值得称道的美好品德，即使有也被那个人质的身份压过了，其次他既无样貌也无财产，除开对这位小亲王觊觎已久的卓秀浩，实在是没有什么人愿意要他。

所以这件事情轻而易举地解决了。

“我要他。”

不过是徐仁宇的一句话而已。

他位高权重，在军部一言九鼎，想要一个陆东植，就好像在说他想要一个苹果一样，如此容易的事情，谁会为了这些事情拂他的面子、给他找不痛快呢？

陆东植从来不知道自己是这样被安排嫁给徐仁宇的，他甚至不知道徐仁宇是谁，做什么，如何举足轻重。他一直以为，徐仁宇是一个好心人，把他从那样绝望的境地里拯救出来，给了他一个暂且安稳的家、给他一份大约真实的幸福和依靠。

徐仁宇大他十六岁。他们结婚的那一年，他十七岁，徐仁宇三十三岁。他是那样迷恋过徐仁宇身上的烟熏威士忌的味道，他是那样依赖过这个比他年长的男人，他是那样全心全意地相信，这个世界上还有人爱他，即使他不属于这片土地，即使他是一个外来者，即使这片土地上的人杀死了他的全部金色的童年——

他以为徐仁宇爱他，他愿意相信徐仁宇爱他，他就信了徐仁宇爱他。

甚至有那么几个瞬间，他会忘记自己曾经经历过的一切，有那么几个瞬间，他不记得自己从什么地方来，有那么几个瞬间，他沉溺在岁月静好的假象里。温暖有风的天气里，徐仁宇陪他在湖边垂钓，他们好像、陆东植觉得他们——好像他们的人生中就应该是这样的安排。

就忘了那一切吧。

忘记你还有一个千里之遥的家。

忘记曾经哭着追出重重宫墙的姊姊。

你在这里已经有家了。只要你忘记那一切，你就可以心安理得地接受你现在的所有幸福。

徐仁宇对你很好，他很爱你，你还有什么不满足的呢？陆东植对自己说。你是一个已经将人生的所有幸福都透支完了的人，而现在有一个人愿意用自己的来填补你的生活。

知足吧。

于是他封存那些记忆，不熟练地戴上不熟悉的笑容，他带着笑意迎接徐仁宇回家，轻轻从背后抱住高大的男人，将头侧在男人的肩上。

“我好想你。”他说。

男人转过身，宠溺地将他环在自己的臂弯里。

“真的吗？”徐仁宇意味深长，“光这样可感觉不出来你有多想我啊。”

因为爱他，所以陆东植可以承受他的特殊小癖好。

银手柄的马术障碍鞭、纯牛皮的尾端夹头，75公分长，凌厉地划破空气，在他身上留下道道红痕。他能忍受徐仁宇这样鞭打在自己身上，徐仁宇喜欢看他哭，喜欢看他自己拿着马鞭把自己干成一个荡妇。那把银手柄冰凉地塞进他的身后，那个急需男人抽插的地方——徐仁宇总是用信息素压迫着他发情，然后看着他烧成一只通红的虾子，半是逼迫半是引诱地让他玩弄自己，直到他软成一滩水，再也没办法支撑住自己，才大发慈悲地让这个可怜的omega得偿所愿。

那不是什么拿来玩情趣游戏的鞭子。是货真价实的马术用鞭，抽在人身上如果不掌控好力道的话，会立马皮开肉绽的那一种。

至于能不能控制好力度，是取决于徐仁宇的心情的。

有时候徐仁宇下手很轻，心情很好，有一下没一下地亲吻他，陆东植大着胆子回应也不会被打——徐仁宇不喜欢他这样，徐仁宇喜欢他青涩、喜欢他在床上什么都不懂，只能任由自己摆布。

有时候徐仁宇心情不好，鞭子落在他身上，他不敢哭出声，小声地呜咽，伸出手去环抱男人的脖子。

“我知道错了——我错了，对不起，我会改的——”

男人的手顿住，银手柄扣在他的下颌，用力之大几乎像是要捅破他的喉咙。

“那么，我的小亲王，小殿下，你是错在哪里了呢？”

陆东植回答不出来，有时候会被放过，有时候则是接受说谎的惩罚。

在细碎的呻吟里，外面湖泊被风吹起层层波浪的声音，有时候雨滴打在屋檐上，再滴滴答答地落下，陆东植承受不起再一次信任落空、希望落空，他只能相信，徐仁宇爱他。

他轻轻抚摸男人的侧脸，近乎祈祷一样虔诚的语气，他说：“我爱您。”

“那么帮我做件事情吧。”

徐仁宇丢给他一份发言稿，轻描淡写地说：“周六有一个亲善交流会，需要你向你从前的子民讲点话。”

他伸手抓住那薄薄一张纸，有如千钧之重，压得他几乎抬不起手。他不敢看，他知道那上面会是什么东西——不要想着反抗、不要再反抗、老老实实地被奴役被压迫被瞧不起被踩在脚底下像一滩烂泥——

“我、我不想去......”他嗫嚅着说，声音颤抖。

得到的回应是男人在他唇边落下的一个亲昵的吻。

“你要去。乖乖的，好吗？”

但这并不是个问句。这是一个警告。

徐仁宇的嘴唇很软，温热，吻他，再温柔缱绻不过。

就好像——那不是徐仁宇说的话一样。

陆东植总是对徐仁宇屈服，他在心里默默纠正自己，那不是屈服，那是包容。因为我爱他，所以我包容了这一切。Omega的天性让他爱一个Alpha，让他臣服于一个Alpha，而身为陆东植，那一个永亮不暗的夜，已经足够抚慰一个想家的、脆弱的孩子的心。

所以他去了。

站在一群衣衫褴褛、被骗到、绑到这个地方来，变成免费的苦力，可能一天都吃不到一顿饱饭的人们面前。陆东植看到人群里有很多小孩子，还不到他的腰那么高，头发枯黄、乱糟糟的，那些孩子都穿着单衣，脏的，上面都是泥、机油的印子，划破的，磨碎的——很多孩子手上身上都有血。

他回头看了一眼徐仁宇，男人一言不发地看着他，抿着唇，眼神冰冷。

那张轻飘飘的稿子上面这么写着：

“亲爱的同胞们，为了两国之间的友好亲善，为了更好地建设这个国家，你们在此做出的努力和牺牲都是值得的。我，陆东植，代表朝国向你们表示衷心的感谢，感谢你们的付出，很高兴能看到我们国家的子民......”

这几句话在他心头已经飘了一夜。

他对着话筒终于开口。

陆东植从来没有哪一刻，像现在一样清醒地意识到，他永远都不可能回去了。

那个家，那个有着哥哥姊姊的家，那个曾经恢弘的宫殿，他早就回不去了。

父亲死了，母亲死了，哥哥姊姊都是傀儡，而他——如他母亲曾经最痛恨的那样，像狗一样地活着。

“我是陆东植，曾经的植亲王。今天、今天我站在这里——是要告诉每一个......和我一样的人，请再坚持一下吧——总会有回家的那一天，一定会有那一天的——”

他一开始说的磕磕绊绊，但总算说了自己想说的话，他看见那些眼睛里面有光，这些人相信他，只因为他是陆东植，和他们来自同一个地方，同样身陷囹圄。陆东植没能说下去，因为他被徐仁宇拽走了。

被暴怒的徐仁宇拽走了。

他被扔在后车座上，徐仁宇坐了进来，坐在他身边。

司机开车，他们经过来时的路。车里一片寂静。

他才注意到徐仁宇军装上的军衔——鲜红底色、三股金线交织成的底板、三颗金灿灿的将星缀在上方。

徐仁宇是上将。

陆东植觉得自己挺可笑的。面前的这个人，曾经带着数万大军踏破釜山关口、半个月之内攻破王京、一个月之内平壤沦陷——而他，心甘情愿嫁给这个人，他以为这是个好人，他以为他被爱、他以为他在爱。

陆东植讲不出话了。他好冷。冷到牙齿打颤。冷到浑身冷汗濡湿。冷到腿都失去知觉发麻。冷到像是浑身的骨头都被冰冻。

徐仁宇连拖带拽，一路把他带回主院。他从来没有来过这里，他在府邸内的活动范围仅限于花园和重重水波后的小楼。佣人们都低眉垂目地自觉退下。

薄暮残红里，他站在徐仁宇面前，忽然很平静。

“你想说什么？如果是那件事情的话，重来一次我还是会这么做。”他心平气和。

然后他被徐仁宇打了一个耳光，他的鼓膜像是裂了一样，嗡嗡作响，他被打趴在地上，左耳什么都听不见。

他就和十年前他的母亲一样，被人打得趴在地上。

徐仁宇抓着他的衣领，说：“陆东植，我他妈给你脸了是不是？”

这对徐仁宇来说简直是奇耻大辱——卑贱的、任人鱼肉的陆东植，竟敢违逆他的意思和指令。让他在一干下属面前丢尽脸面。

“我可以理解为，你是在承认吗？”陆东植笑了，他能感觉到身上才结痂的鞭痕裂开，血流出来，浸湿了衬衣。

他没有胆量说出徐仁宇不爱他，尽管心知肚明，但无法宣之于口，因为说出来都会觉得自己是个笑话，可悲又可笑。

都是假的。湖上飘着的上千烛火是假的，说想和他携手一生是假的。结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。他是没有疑心过，只可惜从来都不是真的。

哈，恩爱两不疑。

下雨了。

陆东植在雨里笑，笑得声嘶力竭。

世上最好笑的笑话，是他相信徐仁宇爱他。

那一天陆东植失去的东西太多了。

他以为是身上的伤痕裂开了流出的血，他以为是冷汗浸湿了裤管才有的黏腻触感——那是他的孩子。从来没有机会通过种种征兆显示“我要来到这个世界上”的孩子，从来没有机会被他的两个父亲欣喜地期待着的孩子。

孕期十二周以前的不完全流产，陆东植在雨里躺了半夜，最后被徐仁宇抱起来的时候几乎浸在血水里——他发生了严重的流产感染，高热、求生意志薄弱。

陆东植在病榻上缠绵了半年，总是昏昏沉沉。偶尔醒着，他看见窗外的槐花树，放眼望去的连绵湖泊，陆东植会尖叫，神经质地抱着自己哭，喃喃地重复着差不多的话，我要回家，我想回家，我要姊姊。

家、家、家，总是家。

徐仁宇对着他发火，这个地方就是你的家，你就在这里哪儿也别想去。

但他只是望着徐仁宇哭，双眼通红，瑟缩着，说他要回家。

他这样子的时候，不像一个十九岁的少年，而像是一个九岁的孩子。

医生不得不给他注射大量的镇定剂，因为他每次醒来，总是扯身上的针和管子，到处找东西，说自己要回家。等徐仁宇来了，就躲在阴影的角落里动都不敢动，抱着自己说要带回家的东西，躲起来，好像这样就会让徐仁宇看不见他一样。

徐仁宇不得不哄骗他，和所有的佣人和医护人员一起，骗他要赶快好起来，只要好起来了就送你回家，病好了就能回家了。

他从来不知道陆东植会是这么难搞、难缠的一个孩子。

陆东植总是很乖，乖巧的像是摆在橱窗里的精致娃娃，被人摆来弄去，被人支配，说什么他就做什么，被打得疼了也不哭出声，就那样咬着唇低着眉，时不时自以为偷偷摸摸地抬眸看一眼。乖的像一只小兔子。

见到徐仁宇的时候，陆东植会喊，喊到嗓子嘶哑，我不要你，你走开，不要你。

医生说，亲王殿下病了，病得很重。他们给出的诊疗结果是持续性精神创伤导致的心因性精神障碍，亲王殿下出现了急性应激反应，无法进行正确的思考活动，没有办法理解他人的意思，无法进行有效的语言交流。

医生建议徐仁宇把他送去疗养病院。

徐仁宇说，我哪儿都不会送他去。

陆东植在家接受了两年治疗。

一开始徐仁宇会来看看他，但每一次来，都是让他的病情雪上加霜。后来徐仁宇就不怎么来了。有时候陆东植睡着了，他就站在卧室门口，隔得很远看几眼，问问医生情况怎么样，看看身边的人照顾得怎么样。

他会闻到空气里的橙花味道。总是苦，苦涩得让人忍不住皱眉。如果某一天橙花味道有点甜，说明那天陆东植不用吃药，或者想办法逃过了吃药。

他听说陆东植渐渐好转，开始意识清醒，有时候会愿意和边上的人说话。

徐仁宇没有太多的机会参与陆东植康复的每一个细节，因为他被派到了前线，要击溃陆东植的同胞。

但战败是大势所趋。

徐仁宇差点被送上国际军事法庭，但得益于国家庇佑，他逃过一劫。

他回到半年未回的家中，划过那一汪碧绿湖泊，登上那座小楼。

陆东植穿着宽松的条纹睡衣，靠在飘窗上读书。阳光灿烂，在他脸上镀上一层金光。他微微垂着头，面容平静，笑容柔和，好像曾经一切不愉快从未发生过。

他就站在门口，出神地看着陆东植，好像是晚春的樱花，明丽绚烂得让人挪不开眼。

陆东植抬头看见他，没有说话。

他闻到空气里的橙花气味，香、苦、甜。

徐仁宇觉得自己的下身硬得发疼，他把陆东植摁在飘窗边上，像个十几岁的毛头小子一样，急躁地要去占有自己的omega。他的动作那样急切，每一下抽插，囊袋都击在陆东植的臀肉上，啪啪作响。陆东植全程都容忍他的动作，无论那动作多么粗暴都一声不吭，只是轻轻地呜咽。

一场性事结束。

徐仁宇以为那算是翻篇了。

然后他听见陆东植说：“我要回国。你们已经没有理由继续扣押我了。我要回家。”

陆东植想如愿以偿，他偏不让。

“你是个精神失常的疯子，omega，没有自理能力。我是你的丈夫，是你的监护人。我说，你不能回去。”

其实他心知肚明，就算是陆东植自己去提出申请，就算他什么都不做，陆东植照样会得到一个相同的结果。

但他就是想给陆东植找不痛快。

什么叫做扣押？他们是合法的夫妇，陆东植的名字已经入籍，他是陆东植的Alpha，陆东植以为凭什么自己能用这种语气来对他说话？

他每天都来找陆东植，当着佣人的面就对陆东植上下其手，苏格兰威士忌勾动着橙花进入情欲的深渊，他几乎像是要把自己都埋进陆东植体内，把性器挤进陆东植的子宫，在那里播种在那里成结。

陆东植一开始会想要挣脱开，会咬他，咬破他肩上的皮肉，留下两个半圆的牙印，但徐仁宇不以为意。他是枪林弹雨里出来的人，不会把这点小打小闹当正经。陆东植再怎么闹也挣不开他的掌握，只能被他摁在床上、地上，或者架在椅子上操干，只能承受他的雷霆雨露。

他被干到有时候失去理智，好像他生出来就是为了被徐仁宇操一样，只知道搂着男人的脖子要更多。徐仁宇在事后抱着他，已经软下去的性器还埋在他身体里，徐仁宇讥笑他：“被干的时候那么浪，一完事儿就装什么贞洁烈女？”

陆东植又一次怀孕了。

事实上，他不怀孕才比较不正常——基于徐仁宇和他厮混在一起的那些日日夜夜。

医生来给他做一个季度一次的全面检查。

陆东植躺在床上，神情恹恹地看着窗外，随风飘落的槐花，一点点渺小得像尘埃，白色的，从枝头到地面，又被风卷起来，身不由己。

“您在看什么呢？”医生是一直照顾他的医生，笑着和他搭话。

“花。”

“很漂亮。今年的花开得格外得好呢。”

陆东植没什么讲话的欲望，不想再进行这种无意义的寒暄和对话。

“恭喜您，您很快会有一个可爱的孩子了。”他听见医生说。

他没明白这有什么好开心的。他不会开心，徐仁宇也不会。他不想要这个孩子，徐仁宇也不会想要。这一段关系里涉及到的三个人，最后没有人会幸福。

但当徐仁宇屈膝跪在他的床头，说，我们从头开始。陆东植半侧着把自己埋在填充着鹅绒的柔软蓬松的枕头里，他没有说话，面容半在阴影中，一半在阳光下。

看上去像是默认。又或者是认命。徐仁宇把那个答案当做——好吧。

徐仁宇是真的以为陆东植已经甘心认命。

他曾经见到十六岁的陆东植，在丛丛枫叶间，微红的眼眶、惊惶又故作镇定的表情，头发细、软、蓬着，像是一个精致的瓷娃娃，他想把这个瓷娃娃摔碎，看着细腻的白瓷粉身碎骨，他一贯享受这种感觉。

所以徐仁宇娶了陆东植，带这个孩子回家，给他一切爱的假象。

然后。

亲手拆穿这一切。

那个瓷娃娃从他指尖跌落，砰的一声，砸在地上，摔得很惨烈。

这场戏里，徐仁宇精心策划，细心装扮，粉墨登场，却发现从头到尾他都输了。戏台上谁唱着苦涩的歌，橙花在空气里飘荡，浮浮沉沉，他的心从始至终早已经被俘获，而相信的理智还在说，这是一个游戏。

那个曾经坐在窗前的少年，温暖了他的寒夜，温柔了他的岁月。

都化为齑粉了。

徐仁宇以为一切可以从头来过。却忘记俗话说过破镜难圆，就是再巧手的匠人，也不能把那些裂痕全部修补装饰得好像一切没发生过。摔碎的玉佩被做成金包玉的新首饰，很华美，但金子下面依然是碎的、裂的，是残缺是破角，尖锐得像刀，随时准备把人的心一刺到底。

他这一生大概太顺风顺水了，陆东植是他唯一失败的作品，所以他不明白。人总是要用真心才能换到另一颗真心。这场买卖里容不得半点的虚假和欺骗，一旦作假，后果就是万劫不复。

陆东植总是很配合。乖乖地由佣人陪着去医院做CT检查。

尽管总是一言不发，尽管总是沉默，尽管总是出神地看向远方的天际。

但所有人都觉得他在好起来。

毕竟一个新的生命总会让人心怀希望，好像能够开启人生的新篇章。

所以谁也没想到，陆东植会把开着车的佣人打晕抛下，然后自己开车离开。

陆东植知道，自己哪里也去不了，他没有身份证明，没有护照，没有钱，没有机票，他不可能离开这个地方，不可能回家，不可能跨越浩瀚大洋。

但他只是想离开。他握着方向盘只是向前开。

他从来没有机会握住的——自己人生的方向盘。从来没有机会自己做的任何决定。从来没有机会决定自己要什么不要什么。

被转手被夺走被操控被欺骗。

他不想要这样可悲的人生。

可是没有人像给他母亲一个痛快那样，也给他一个痛快。徐家的医生对他可能自杀这件事严防死守，甚至连餐刀都不会给他，他只要从碗里勺起自己的食物。

他连自己死都不被允许。哈。

陆东植无数次在心里问自己的母亲，为什么不带我一起走呢？都能看到这样的命运了，为什么要把我一个人留在这个世界上？！您不是爱我吗？为什么......要丢下我......

沉默振聋发聩。

他把车窗打开，一只手伸出去，掠过风，有灰尘和汽油的味道。

如果这是自由......可不可以把时间停在这一刻？

所以徐仁宇甚至都不需要派人去找陆东植，就收到了他正在医院抢救的消息。陆东植出了车祸，开着车直接撞上了路边的山石，油门踩到底，速度达到一百六十迈，没当场死亡简直就是神迹。

陆东植才病好没多久，又一次躺在了病床上。全身多处粉碎性骨折，车祸导致的稽留流产引发的弥漫性血管内凝血。

他是要寻死的。只可惜上天都不肯放过他，要他留在世界上继续受苦。

陆东植醒过来的时候，徐仁宇坐在病床边，他睁开眼睛，说：“原来......我没死啊。”

“很失望吗？”暴怒让他听起来分外冷静。徐仁宇的心情很复杂，他愤怒，陆东植宁愿死都不肯留在他身边，陆东植根本不想要他们的孩子，待在自己身边——对他来说就有这么痛苦吗？

他不明白，爱从来不应该是占有。

“徐仁宇，你不懂。”不懂你曾经也拥有过我全心全意的爱，不懂我曾经多么地爱你，不懂我曾经愿意为你放弃一直想回去的家，不懂在这一切之后，我的心已经死亡。

“我不懂？那我来告诉你我懂什么。我懂你这辈子都别再想回你那个该死的家，你这辈子都别想离开你那个小院子，你这辈子——”都别想离开我。

“我瞎了。”陆东植没有让徐仁宇说完。他说这句话的语气，就好像在说今天下雨了，毫无情感的陈述句，好像不是自己瞎了一样。

“我什么都看不见了，徐仁宇。你要一个瞎子留在你身边干什么呢？朝国已经不再是你们的臣属国了，我没有价值了，徐仁宇。”

陆东植甚至还笑了。

徐仁宇有点害怕这样的陆东植。生来第一次，他感觉到自己无法再掌控某个人或者某件事。陆东植失去的东西太多了，他已经什么都不怕了，他连死都不怕，还有什么值得顾忌的呢？

他的病情反反复复，几度恶化，医生说，也许您骗骗他，让他开心一点，他会好起来的。

于是他说，我帮你去申请回国，只要你好起来，我就放你走。

陆东植的失明是眼角膜损伤引起的。换个角膜，并不是什么难事。医生拿出几种手术方案，被徐仁宇一语否决。

“他的视神经损伤了，这辈子都不能再看见东西，你们明白了吗？”

徐仁宇不想要陆东植好起来，他要把陆东植拴在自己身边，就让陆东植做一个必须要人照顾的废人好了，也许这样，他就没办法离开自己了。

所以陆东植终于好起来，被他从医院接回家。他去看陆东植，每次都只能得到只言片语，问他申请的文书交了没有，他什么时候可以回家。陆东植不在乎自己会永远变成一个瞎子，不在乎自己已经在这里度过了七年时光，不在乎自己曾经爱过这个人，不在乎他们失去了两个孩子。陆东植只关心他的家，那个早就他妈不存在的家。

王室的一切财产全部被赠予给了新政府，然而政府却不肯接收小亲王回国。陆东植是一个耻辱的象征，是过去的十几年所有屈辱的证明。政府希望，这位亲王殿下永远不要回来，最好渐渐被所有人遗忘，最好就被淹没在历史的长河里。

这个世界变了。

没有人记得陆东植，那些他为之惹怒徐仁宇的劳工们，都回到家乡过上了安稳的生活，但没有人去说，我们还有一位亲王殿下，被困在异国。没有人记得不夜节照彻夜空的灯火，就算记得，也是在抨击前朝的腐败奢靡。

陆东植被困在深深庭院后的黄金鸟笼里。等着、期盼着，或许有人会想起他，还有人在等他回家，他的哥哥、姊姊，一定在等他回家。

他给徐仁宇生了两个孩子，一出生就不在他的身边，因为他尝试过掐死躺在摇篮里的长子。他用奶妈小时候教他的家乡俚语讲话。情况好的时候，他就恹恹的、呆呆的，整日整日地坐在窗边，望着天空的方向，即使他什么都看不见。情况不好的时候，他绝食，被几个强壮的护工抓着喂饭喂药，挣扎得头发上都沾满油腻腻的冷汤，他拔吊针的针头，对于一切治疗都拒不配合。

三十岁的陆东植，瘦骨嶙峋，和十六岁那个虽然不快乐，却还会偶尔露出笑容的少年，判若两人。

这二十一年漫长的时光，好像是几生几世那么长，好像永远看不到尽头。

终于政府换届选举，终于他哥哥的诉求有人愿意实现。

朝国政府派人来接亲王殿下回去。

徐仁宇说，他病的很严重，他神志不清，他需要我照顾，他已经和我结婚，我们还有两个孩子，他不能走。

陆东灿上去给了徐仁宇一拳，然后被很多人拉住。

“你就是个畜生，姓徐的，别以为我不知道为什么东植会被安排嫁给你。”

陆东植最后还是被他的家人带走了。

三十岁的青年，神态却好像已经风烛残年。

“东植啊，哥哥带你回家了。”陆东灿哭着抱紧被人硬生生夺走的宝贝弟弟，被人夺走了二十一年的家人。

“回家吗？”陆东植笑了，“真的......可以回家吗？不是徐仁宇让你们来骗我的吗？”

陆东灿哭得不能自已。

那个整天跟在他后面当小跟屁虫的弟弟，成了一个瞎子，疯了，已经认不出家人的声音。

陆东植最后被安置在他童年住的昌德宫通明斋中，曾经照顾他的宫人不少自愿回来继续照顾这位小亲王。他的病情渐渐好转，大部分时候都很清醒，有时候会让人给他读读书，还开始学习盲文。

医生说，他的眼睛是角膜损伤，可以治疗，问他愿不愿意进行手术。

陆东植低着头沉默了很久，最后不知想到了什么，笑了笑，说：“不用了，现在这样就很好。”

这位人生传奇的植亲王只活到了四十三岁。

他缠绵病榻、不久于人世的时候，徐仁宇曾经向朝国政府申请过探视许可。

但昌德宫拒绝了他的请求。

最后，徐仁宇一个人在昌德宫的外院站了一会儿，然后离开了。

有宫人追出来给了他一张纸条。

徐仁宇打开，那上面是陆东植秀丽的字迹，只是能看出来主人气力不足，笔画断断续续。

“我原谅你了。”

这是陆东植的绝笔。

而他们分别前的最后一次对话。徐仁宇问他，能不能不要走，能不能原谅我。他没有回答。

这场跨越了十三年的对话，这段跨越了二十六年的爱怨纠缠，这段被裹挟在历史兴衰沉浮里的情感，至此，都只能是随风的往事，或许几十年后，被后人追究、探寻、津津乐道。

而故事的两个主角，满盘皆输。

——————————————THE END


End file.
